In some cases, it may be useful to acquire a spectrum of a sample, such as a color patch printed by a printer, or some other type of sample. A spectrum of a sample can be represented by intensities at various wavelengths. Often, use of complex and relatively expensive spectrometers, spectrophotometers, and spectroanalyzers to measure the spectrum of a sample may not be feasible due to cost and the complexity involved in manual use of such devices.